Recuérdame
by rooh-dxc
Summary: "Te amo, eres la única en la que pienso"Después de oír esas palabras sentí unos labios posados sobre los míos. Desperté, no había nadie, estaba en mi habitación. Solo había sido un sueño, solo eso, pero…. Que beso más verdadero.
1. prólogo

_Hola, hacia tiempo que no escribia, y creo que no voy a escribir más. Ok no se, pero me siento mal por el dxg y ya me dejo de llamar la atencion TD._

_Pero me inscribí en un concurso literario en mi ciudad y bueno queria que me dieran su opinion acerca de esta, si no llegan a entender en el sig chapter lo explico ya que talves no entiendan bien el prò hacerlo como TXG pero para que les sea más comodo leerlo ustedes ya que los personajes que estan en la historia que voy a entregar no son con las caracteristicas de td vendria a ser:_

_Angel (Trent): Alto, ojos miel y el pelo con rulos hasta la nuca, pero no muy ruliento sino como ondas al final._

_Morena (Gwen): Estatura mediana, ojos marron, pelo marron oscuro y piel morena (como el nombre xD)_

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

En el patio trasero de una casa, se encontraba jugando una niña de cabellos color negro y piel blanca, de 10 años de edad con su pequeño perro. Desde lejos un joven de unos 16 años observaba como jugaba la pequeña con su perro

-Sabes que no puedes estar aquí.

Un anciano se había acercado al joven al verlo tan sonriente mientras observaba a la niña

-No me importa, quería verla.

-Sabes que no podemos estar en contacto con ellos, no nos deben ver.

-Ella no me ve.

-A menos que tu quieras que te vea.

El joven de ojos verde esmeralda sonrió abiertamente dejando asomar sus blancos dientes

-Sabes que no puedes enamorarte de ella.

-Déjame en paz.

-Sabes lo que pasará.

-No me importa.

-Te encerraran y…

-NO me importa

El anciano suspiro y desapareció. El joven miro a su alrededor, comprobando así, que no había nadie más. Cerró los ojos y se acerco a la pequeña, la joven estaba de espaldas, cuando el joven se acerco, ella no lo notó, él se agacho para estar a la altura de la niña (se encontraba sentada en el suelo)

-Hola.

La pequeña se volteo y se asusto al verlo, pues nunca lo había visto y ahora estaba en el patio de su casa. Retrocedió un poco a la vez que el joven se acercaba.

-No me tengas miedo.

Trato de tomarle la mano pero ella la quito rápidamente. El joven sintió dolor al notar que ella tenia miedo de él, pero el no se daría por vencido. Cortó una flor que estaba cerca y se la dio a la pequeña. Ella temerosa lo miro, mas no agarro la flor.

-No te haré daño, podemos ser…. Amigos.

Le ofreció nuevamente la flor y ella la tomo. El sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Como te llamas?

Se atrevió a preguntar la pequeña mientras olía el perfume que contenía la flor

-Dime… dime Trent. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

Fingió no saber su nombre, pero lo cierto es que él sabia todo acerca de ella, él la había estado espiando hace varios meses atrás.

-Gwen.

-Gwen, que lindo nombre. Y dime Gwen ¿a que quieres jugar?

Este era el comienzo de una gran amistad. La pequeña paso toda la tarde jugando con ese joven de ojos color verde esmeralda y cabello negro. Jugaban a las cartas, ella estaba muy concentrada, él la observaba sonriente.

Ambos se hicieron muy amigos. Todos los días Trent la visitaba y jugaba con ella, y a la noche entraba a su habitación y la veía dormir y a veces acariciaba el cabello negro de la pequeña, cuando la niña despertaba ella no lo podía ver, pero que ella no podía verlo no significaba que no estaba allí.

-Te quiero Gwen.

Él siempre le decía que la quería, la niña también lo quería, pero era pequeña. No sabia que lo que él le decía significaba más que un simple te quiero.

-Siempre estaré contigo.

Trent la abrazo fuertemente, las palabras de la pequeña le habían llegado al corazón, provocándole más sentimientos de los que ya sentía.

Era de noche. Gwen estaba dormida, había estado toda la tarde enojada porque Trentl no se había molestado en aparecer.

Ángel estaba acostado en la cama junto a la pequeña que estaba dormida, él la miraba con tanta tristeza, acaricio su rostro y dejo caer una lágrima.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme.

Antes de irse beso la mejilla de Gwen haciendo que ella se moviera y le diera la espalda.

- volveré.

Al otro día Gwen despertó y salió a jugar, esperando a que Trent viniera. Pero nunca vino. Los años pasaron, Gwen creció hasta convertirse en una joven y rebelde adolecente y se olvido de aquel muchacho de ojos verdes que fue su amigo algunas ves.

Pero él nunca la olvido, Gwen siempre estuvo en su mente y en su corazón. Trentl ya no podía verla, pues estaba encerrado y lo estaría durante seis años por haber tenido contacto con un humano. Él la podía ver gracias al anciano que una vez le advirtió lo que podía pasar si hablaba con un humano, el anciano le dio la oportunidad de poder verla cuando quiera, pero sin tener contacto con ella, al menos hasta que salga de su encierro.

* * *

><p><em>¿Y bien? ¿que tal estuvo? ¿Feo, horrible, muy horripilante, asquerosamente feo, lindo?<em>

_Diganme si esta bien y si lo entendieron, el sig capitulo lo voy a subir el fin de semana talves, talves antes, pero tienen que decirme que les parecio, es muy importante._

_Este es el prologo, por eso es corto, ademas solo el prologo esta narrado en 3 persona, el resto de la historia lo relata Gwen (Morena)._

_Dejen sus comentarios y diganme que onda._


	2. ¿sólo fue un sueño?

**Hola! tanto tiempo como andan, espero que bien, porque yo si estoy bien.**

**No se si se entendio el anterior capitulo. Si leyeron al principio dije que esta historia iba a ser para un concurso literario y bla bla, pero con distintos personajes y para que ustedes lo lean decidi hacerlo con trent y Gwen. Bien, ¿quedo claro que Trent era un angel no?**

**Bien sin mas el capitulo.**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 1: ¿Sólo fue un sueño?<span>

"_Te amo, eres la única en la que pienso"_

Después de oír esas palabras, sentí unos labios posados sobre los míos. Desperté, no había nadie, estaba en mi habitación. Solo había sido un sueño, solo eso, pero…. Que beso más verdadero.

Trate de encender mi lámpara y al no encontrarla voltee un cuadro que tenia en la mesa de luz.

Tome mi celular (que se encontraba debajo de mi almohada) y lo encendí logrando conseguir un poco de luz. No había nadie, pero si no había nadie…. ¿Por qué lo sentí tan real?

Cerré los ojos y trate de dormir nuevamente. Era temprano, todavía no tenia que levantarme para ir a la escuela.

-Amm- la alarma de mi celular sonó a las 07:15 como todas las mañanas. Aparte mis cabellos de mi cara y me estire. Baje de la cama y fui al baño.

Cuando salí ya lista para ir a la escuela, baje las escaleras apresuradamente y fui al comedor.

Como todas las mañanas, mamá me deja el desayuno preparado y se va a trabajar. Apenas le di dos mordiscos a las medialunas que habían quedado de ayer, y tome jugo. Mire el reloj 07:30. La hora se pasa rápido en la mañana, tome mi mochila y salí de casa.

Como todos los días, al salir de casa, fui por las mismas calles que me guiaban hasta la escuela. Siempre era igual, siempre era lo mismo. Con la mochila en mi espalda y las manos en los bolsillos de mi campera negra, caminaba con la vista en el suelo, como todos los días. Mi vida era tan aburrida. Todos los días era la misma rutina, siempre caminaba por las mismas calles, siempre tardaba quince o veinte minutos en llegar a la escuela, siempre era… lo mismo.

Al llegar, las puertas del instituto estaban abiertas y afuera no había nadie. Un viento brusco apareció, lo que me hizo dar un escalofrió. Saque el celular del bolsillo y lo mire; 8:03 ¡demonios! Llego tarde, ¡¿cómo pude haber tardado tanto?

Entré y corriendo me dirigí al salón de física. Abrí la puerta de golpe…. Nadie, no había nadie, las sillas estaban en su lugar y no había ni un solo papel. Pareciese como si no hubieran entrado todavía. Tal ves están en el escenario, tal ves el director tenia que comunicarles algo.

Me senté en mi lugar, como siempre; en la fila de la izquierda en el anteúltimo lugar. Observe el tubo fluorescente que se encontraba arriba del pizarrón, éste titilaba de una manera tan rara y luminosa que me hacia doler la cabeza. Cerré los ojos y apoye la cara sobre mi brazo izquierdo.

Todo estaba en silencio, excepto el tubo fluorescente que seguía titilando y ahora hacia un sonido terriblemente irritable.

_-Gwen_

Levante la vista para ver quien era el que había dicho mi nombre. No había nadie.

_-Dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo._

Otra vez, ¿Quién era? Mire por todos lados y no había nadie en el salón, y no pareciera como si lo estuvieran diciendo desde afuera. Si esto era una broma de mis compañeros, no era para nada divertido.

Saque el celular del bolsillo de mi campera y lo encendí (estaba apagado, debido a que no nos dejan tener el celular en la escuela) cuando se encendió, mire la hora; 07:56. ¿Cómo podía ser posible si cuando llegue eran las 8:03?

_-Gwen._

Aparte la vista del celular y mire el foco de luz, ahora titilaba más rápido que antes y hacia mas ruido. Lo mire por unos segundos y a la ves que parpadee se apago. Un viento gélido me recorrió.

Me levante de la silla y camine apresurada pero disimuladamente hacia la puerta. Antes de que pudiera tocar la perilla para abrir, el profesor entraba junto con la clase.

-Fredich, ¿que hace aquí tan temprano?

-Amm, lo siento profesor es que llegue y no había nadie y… ¿el director dio una conferencia?

Cambie de tema ya que al profesor no le gusta que lleguemos antes que él. Piensa que podemos abrir el cajón de su escritorio, que es en donde tiene todas nuestras evaluaciones, y las podríamos alterar.

-No, el director todavía no llegó. Ve a sentarte.

Me miro atreves de sus gafas, para después darse la vuelta e ir a su escritorio para revisar si todo estaba en orden. Hice lo que ordenó y fui a mi lugar. Delante de mí se encontraba mi mejor amigo Ben.

-Oye Ben, ¿que hora es?

Miro su reloj, mientras que yo me acomodaba en mi lugar

-8:05

-¿en serio?

Estaba desconcertada. Mire el foco de luz que anteriormente se había quemado y ahora estaba perfectamente. No titilaba ni emitía un ruido molesto.

-Si, ¿porque preguntas?

-Por nada.

-¿En serio? Pareces nerviosa.

-No, estoy bien, descuida.

Me miro con sus ojos azules y me dedico una sonrisa de lado dejando ver un hoyuelo en su mejilla cerca de la comisura de sus labios, para después darse la vuelta y prestar atención al profesor que ya había comenzado con la clase.

Yo todavía seguía mirando el foco de luz.

Tal ves habría mirado mal el reloj y confundí la hora, solo eso pero… ¿y la luz? , hay veces que el foco se apaga y luego se enciende solo, eso es algo común. Ahora la única pregunta que me faltaba responder era…. ¿De quien era esa vos? ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre? ¿Y porqué dijo eso? Seguramente había sido mi imaginación.

* * *

><p><strong>JOjojo que tal quedo? okey gracias por su reviews y me tengo que ir a la maldita escuela con los malditos de mis compañeros hijos de... mejor me calmo jejej<strong>

**Ya saben..**

**si les gustó dejen un review!**


	3. esa voz

**Hola ¿como estan? ok ok lamento no actualizar antes, es que se me rompio la compu hace como un mes, y recien ayer me la trajeron,y todavia no pude leer ni dejar reviews, ademas tengo que hacer un trabajo de historia que es super dificil, que hicha estos profesores por dios! bueno no los retraso mas.**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 2: esa vos<span>

La clase continuo normalmente, no había escuchado mas esa "vos" asique no tenia de que preocuparme. El timbre sonó, lo que dio a entender que era el cambio de hora. Tomé mis libros y los guarde en la mochila, tantee en los bolsillos de mi campera para buscar mi celular y no estaba, toque los bolsillos de mi pantalón y tampoco. Me saque la mochila y la coloque en la mesa, saque todos las cosas que habían dentro y no estaba, ya toda la clase se había ido, incluso el profesor.

-Gwen.

Otra ves esa vos, no, esa vos no era. Era Ben

-¿Que estas buscando?

Preguntó mientras yo me agachaba y miraba si estaba en el suelo, tal vez se me había caído y no me di cuenta.

-Mi celular.

Ya recobrando la postura y poniéndome nerviosa.

-¿Como el que tienes en el bolsillo de tu campera?

-¿QUÉ?

Se acerco a mí y sacó el celular del bolsillo derecho de mi campera

-¿Este?

Lo sostuvo unos segundos hasta que yo reaccione y lo tome, él rio con disimulo

-No te burles, seguramente me lo sacaste tu.

-¿Cómo lo voy a quitar si lo acabo de sacar del bolsillo de tu campera?

Gritó divertido, mientras salíamos del salón. Yo no quise hablar mas del tema asique solo le di la razón y nos fuimos a la siguiente clase. Bajamos las escaleras platicando sobre el informe que teníamos que entregar para el viernes (ya que somos mejores amigos, hacemos todos los trabajos juntos) y decidimos que al finalizar las clases iríamos juntos a la casa de él y lo haríamos ahí.

Llegamos al segundo piso (estábamos en el tercero) y Ben continuo el camino ya que no compartíamos matemática. Cuando entré el profesor y todos los alumnos ya se encontraban en sus asientos y al verme entrar dirigieron su vista en mí, para después retomar lo que estaban haciendo.

-Esta será una larga hora.

Me deje caer en mi silla; mi lugar como siempre, en esta clase, era al fondo en la fila derecha. Saqué el libro de matemática. El profesor se levanto y comenzó con la clase. Como adelante mío se encuentra Derek un muchacho grande y alto, tapa todo el pizarrón y no logro ver, pero también logra que no me vean. Por lo tanto me acomode lo mejor que pude, apoye los hombros en la mesa, para luego apoyar mi cabeza en ellos. No me iba a dormir, desde luego, solo voy a escuchar lo que dice el profesor sin mirarlo.

_-Gwen, despierta._

-Mmm.

_-Gwen, recuérdame._

Escuchaba una vos, la misma vos con la que soñé hoy a la mañana, y la misma vos que escuche cuando estaba en la clase de física. Pero tenia demasiado sueño como para abrir los ojos y ver quien era.

_-Gwen._

Sentí un viento leve cerca de mi oído, como si fuera la respiración de alguien que chocaba contra mi oído. Abrí los ojos perezosa y lentamente. Aun no reconocía donde estaba, me acomode y refregué mis ojos. Mire a mi alrededor, estaba en el salón de matemáticas, no había nadie. ¡Me había quedado dormida! Me estire y bostece, guarde los libros en la mochila y salí del salón rápidamente. En el pasillo no había nadie, pareciera como si ya se hubieran ido todos.

-Por favor, que no me haya quedado dormida tanto tiempo.

Saque el celular para mirar la hora; 10:05 demonios la hora de ingles ya va por la mitad, no me dejaran entrar. Guarde el celular y lo saque al instante en que lo sentí vibrar. Me había llegado un texto_**; **__¿Gwen dond estas?_

Pobre Ben, se habrá quedado sin compañero para hacer la tarea de ingles, le contesté_; m qde dormid dsps t cuent._

Baje las escaleras y fui al patio central. Caminé unos pasos, fui al baño y vi mi reflejo en el espejo. Mi pelo negro estaba todo despeinado. Estaba atado en una corta coleta, ahora mechones gruesos estaban sueltos y solo una pequeña parte se encontraban en la coleta. Abrí la canilla y deje correr el agua, me moje el pelo tratando de acomodarlo mejor, cuando quedo emparejado lo até en una coleta alta, luego junte ambas manos y las use como ayuda para lavarme la cara. Al levantar la vista me asusté, detrás de mi se encontraba un chico un poco mas alto que yo, pelo negro hasta la nuca, de piel blanca y ojos verde esmeralda-_recuérdame_-dijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno fue corto, lo se pero es que no estoy inspirada, para nada, este capitulo ya estaba hecho y tengo otro mas, pero despues no tengo nada, de ninguna historia. Se que mis historias no son tan buenas, pero quieren que actualice alguna en especial? desde ya aviso que no estoy inspirada, pero podria hacer un esfuerzo por alguna.<strong>

**Gracias por sus review, Eclipse y josé (fue tu cumpleaños ayer? si fue, Feliz cumpleaños! y sino, no importa Feliz cumpleaños igual jaja, es que entre al facebook y creo que decia tu nombre y pss despues no me conecte mas asique no me fije XD)**

**Si les gustó dejen un review**


	4. recuerda ¿recordar qué? parte 1

Capitulo 4: "Recuerda", ¿recordar qué?

_-Recuérdame, por favor recuérdame._

Sentía otra ves ese aliento chocar contra mi oído, pero estaba demasiado dormida como para notarlo.

_-Te amo._

Sentí un cosquilleo en mi mejilla, como si alguien me hubiera hecho una caricia. Lo que inconscientemente me hizo rascarme.

_-Quédate aquí, no te vallas._

Aun dormida seguía escuchando esa vos. Gire en la cama y quedé boca arriba, completamente estirada.

_-Gwen._

Tenia tanto sueño, no quería escuchar más, voltee la cabeza hacia la izquierda y luego a la derecha tratando de parar esa "vos"

_-Quédate aquí. Recuérdame y siénteme._

Sentí como giraban mi cara hacia arriba, después sentí que me besaban. Abrí los ojos y no había nadie, toqué mis labios y después lleve las manos a mi pecho, mi corazón estaba acelerado, solo había sido un sueño, otra ves. Mire la hora de mi teléfono; 6:25, pronto tendré que levantarme para ir al colegio.

* * *

><p>-Gwen, Gwen despierta hija.<p>

-Mmm.

-¿Porqué no fuiste a la escuela?

-¿Qué?

-¿Porqué no fuiste a la escuela?

Me quité la almohada que tapaba mi cabeza y me senté en la cama

-Mamá. ¿Que haces aquí? ¿No fuiste a trabajar?

-Acabo de llegar del trabajo.

-¿Que, hoy no te quedabas hasta el mediodía?

-Es de mediodía.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Qué hora es?

-12:15

-¿En serio?

Tomé el teléfono y lo mire, en la pantalla figuraba como que ya había sonado la alarma

-¿No escuchaste la alarma?

-No, no la escuche.

-Me cuesta creerlo

- A mi también, me voy a levantar

Mamá dio la vuelta y cerro la puerta, salí de la cama y me vestí.

Es raro que no haya escuchado la alarma, pues el tono es realmente fuerte, se escucha hasta el patio de afuera, me habré quedado profundamente dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Chan Chan. Ahora si... Bienvenidos a la espera. Este era el último capitulo que tenia ya hecho ahora van a tener que esperar hasta que me inspire jaajajajajaja (risa de bruja) Ok espero poder inspirarme. Y ya se qye fue corto<strong>

**Saben cuantos días faltan para mi cumple?**

**13! ah falta muy poquito ahahajajaja no se porque estoy tan emocionada tal ves sea porque quiero que me den muchos regalos mis familiares...**

**Ustedes tambien pueden darme algo para mi cumpleaños...**

**DEJEN REVIEWS! Y ME VAN A HACER MUY FELIZ**


End file.
